Meeting as Equals
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Major AU! What if Wendy was 12? What if she and Dipper were Psychonaut cadets? Wht if Gravity Falls and Whispering Rock Summer camp were intertwined in a strange conspiracy? Wow, that would be a mouthful, wouldn't it?


Meeting as Equals

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'll be briefly breaking my Hiatus and having a Halloween contest. I'll be posting Halloween themed stories, horror themed, or one's that end with a cliff-hanger! The story that gets the most reviews, will be the one I update on Halloween!(and maybe a few other surprises. heh. heh.)**

 **And don't forget to check out my new "Shake Up the Falls" Challenge!**

…...

"The Human Mind: 600 miles of synaptic fiber, five and a half ounces of cranial fluid, 1500 grams of complex neural matter... a three-pound pile of dreams." States the proud General Oleander as he addresses his troops.

"But I'll tell you what it really is. It is the ultimate battlefield-and, the ultimate weapon. The wars of this modern age-The Psychic Age-are fought somewhere between these damp, curvaceous undulations." States Oleander in a sensually disturbing manner.

"From this day forward, you are all psychic soldiers. Paranormal paratroopers! Mental marines who are about to ship out on the adventure of their lives!" He shouts with bravado.

"This- He points to the brain diagram -is our beachhead! And _this-_ _points to his own head_ -is your landing craft!" He explains, reveling in how he had them eating out of his hands.

"You shall engage the enemy in his own mentality-you shall chase his dreams, you shall fight his demons, you shall live his nightmares! And those of you who fight well, you will find yourselves on the path to becoming international secret agents- in other words... **PSYCHONAUTS!** The rest of you... will _DIE!"_

And with those words...most of his troops burst into tears and cry? _What the...oh...right._ Remembers Oleander with a disappointed sigh.

And just like that...COACH Oleander's daydream is over...and once more he has to face the bitter reality that he is NOT a decorated General addressing his bloodthirsty and unquestionably loyal troops...but in fact an overglorified Summer school director...giving orientation to a bunch of snot nosed kids.

Who were now needing to be comforted by agents Milla and Sasha...they were so busy doing so...they didn't hear another frightened cry coming from a nearby tree...

"Dang it Dipper! You told me we were leaving the circus to get ice cream...not to indulge your silly 'Psychonaut' fantasy!" Snapped Mable Pines in a hushed whisper.

Dipper Pines sighed. "I'm sorry I lied...but you caught me when I was trying to leave on my own...and I knew you'd stop me if you knew the truth-

"Of course I would've! Dipper, we have a wonderful life at the circus! Why can't you just be happy with that? Why can't you just make peace with dad already and we can be a family again?" She pleaded.

Dipper glared. "Never...not after what I've learned...about what he's been keeping secret..." Dipper pulled out the strange Journal he stole from his dad's private study...

Mable...took one look at it's contents...turned deathly pale...and fainted...right out of the tree...Dipper tried to catch her...but...

Meanwhile...at the bottom of said tree...a 12 year old Wendy Corduroy was trying to comfort her friend Thompson.

"They told me this was just a Summer camp!" He whimpered. Wendy sighed. "Oh, Thompson. Don't worry about ol' Coach Oleander. I've been coming here for years, and trust me- Nothing ever happens." Admitted Wendy in depressed resignation-

 **CRASH!**

And that's how Dipper Pines made his first impression...falling on Wendy...and her Lips...

"Oh, my! The kids are sure into some crazy forms of 'young love' these days." Said Milla out loud as she watched an enraged Wendy knee the young boy in the crotch...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
